Mon Fantasme
by Diaminnie
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la madre de tu amante se entera de tu relación y no lo aprueba? [...] Cuando el amor no sea suficiente para mantenerlos unidos y las cosas en las que creías se tornen en una mentira... ¿Qué harás? [...] Cuando las cosas se ponen mal... siempre pueden ponerse peor... ¿Preferirías seguir creyendo la mentira a enfrentar la verdad? BaekhoxRen(Nu'Est) Lemon/Parafilias/18


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, su personalidad y el contenido del escrito sí._

 _¡Hola! Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que escribí ésta historia hace baste tiempo (2013) y jamás pude compartirla en ésta página, al principio se trataba de una historia original pero decidí adaptarla a dos integrantes de un grupo de K-Pop que se llama Nu'Est. Por aquella época era un grupo reciente (que vieja me siento :'v) y ambos personajes que aquí menciono tenían el cabello rubio. Sin otro comentario..._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te veías tan perfecto como siempre, tan sereno y relajado. A pesar de que había entrado ruidosamente en tu habitación no te inmutaste siquiera a abrir los ojos. Estabas recostado sobre tu cama, con los brazos cruzados por el pecho, como esperando que algo fuera lo suficientemente notorio para comenzar a moverte.

 _¿Habrás sabido que era yo? ¿Me habías estado esperando a mí?_

Pude ver una corriente de aire pasar por tu ropa y subir hasta tu cabello de forma tentadora, como si Dios supiera lo que estaba mirando, y de qué forma lo hacía. Tu madre estaba al pie de la cama, con una charola de comida sin terminar en sus manos, sentada en aquel baúl que guarda tus más valiosos recuerdos, y yo, sin darle importancia a que ya era una escena familiar, no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar que me miraba fijamente, le sonreí y dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Me dijo algo que no logré entender de entre sus sollozos...

 _¿Sollozos? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de nosotros?_

Me sentí nervioso al notar como se acercaba a mí, ya que yo era más alto, y pude distinguir entre mis cabellos que pretendía abrazarme, pero al alzar el rostro solo logré escuchar como cerraba la puerta tras de sí rompiendo en llanto, y no solo eso, sino que también rompió mi corazón en ese instante. Tu madre me odiaba.

 _¿Acaso no aceptaría nunca nuestra relación? ¿Acaso… tú no querías verme más?_

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, la limpié lo más rápido que pude para que no la notaras y no te dieras cuenta de mis pensamientos.

 _¿Era eso por lo que te mantenías así?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pude escuchar que me llamabas en un suave susurro ´ _Ren´,_ casi inaudible para otros, aunque no para mí, ya que toda mi atención siempre se había y se ha centrado en ti. ´ _Ren´_ , volviste a decir un poco más fuerte, mi corazón latió muy rápido y me acerqué a la silla de madera descuidada y frágil que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de tu almohada, en la que por meses, había mantenido conversaciones muy amenas contigo, incluso esa silla había sido testigo de tu reciente declaración; El rubor y la emoción se apoderaron de mi rostro al recordarlo y se intensificó al recordar el tierno beso con el que acepté tus sentimientos, me senté una vez más en aquella silla, mi ahora confidente y empecé a charlar contigo nuevamente, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que charlamos. Te tomé la mano derecha con delicadeza ya que parecías muy débil, sentí increíblemente fría tu mano, y toqué tu rostro con la otra.

 _¿Debería llamar a tu madre?_

Apretaste mi mano como si leyeras mis pensamientos, como si no quisieras que me fuera de tu lado. Sonreí y me armé de valor para besarte, cosa que no tarde en hacer aun con la idea de que no querías verme más. _Tu solo sonreíste_. Pude notar el ligero rubor en tus mejillas como en aquel primer beso y apretaste aún más fuerte mi mano.

-¿Quieres seguir... Baekho? –Dije un tanto nervioso, pero no pude escuchar una respuesta porque inmediatamente escuché pasos apresurados y tu madre entró por la puerta, parecía saber que te había besado, me miró a los ojos horrorizada, me sonrojé y comencé a sentirme culpable por escondernos de tu madre.

-Debes disculparme _Minki_ , pero debo ir a buscar al padre de _Dongho._ –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

 _¿Minki?... ¿Dongho?... ¿De quién está hablando?... Esos nombres me suenan tan familiar…_

-¿No puede llamarle por teléfono? –Dije ignorando el asunto de los nombres e intentando sonar cortés a pesar de que quería todo lo contrario a mis falsas palabras.

 _¿Por qué deseaba tanto estar a solas contigo?_

-No... Esto... Esto se lo debo decir en persona, me retiro, ¿Puedes estar _a solas_ con él? –Dijo un poco incómoda. Dándole un temible énfasis en esas palabras.

-C-claro, señora no se preocupe por mí, váyase tranquila –Dije ruborizado, cerré los ojos y lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de su auto alejarse por aquella calle que me sabía de memoria, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que fue eso Baekho? ¿Porque me llamó Minki? –Dije un tanto confuso, regresando a mi mayor duda durante la charla con su madre.

 _Esperen un segundo... Minki... Choi Minki... ése es mi nombre... pero... ¿Porque lo he olvidado?_

-Yo te llamo Ren, ¿Recuerdas?, aunque tu nombre verdadero sea Minki, al igual que tú me llamas Baekho, cuando mi nombre real sea Kang Dongho. –Dijiste en un susurro volteándome a ver y poniendo en tu rostro una perfecta sonrisa que, claro puedo presumir, estaba dedicada solo para mí.

Era el único que podía disfrutar de una sonrisa como la de Baekho y me consideraba la persona más afortunada por ello. Noté que no te había soltado la mano y me ruboricé al sentir tu mirada sobre nuestras manos.

 _¿Qué estaba pasándome? ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto incómodo para ambos estar a solas en la misma habitación sin nadie en casa? ¿Acaso no habían sido nada todas esas noches de pijamadas y videojuegos? Esos momentos en los que regresábamos de la escuela con las mochilas sucias y maltratadas por arrastrarlas todo el camino que se convirtieron en venir tomados de la mano mientras tu cargabas ambas mochilas al hombro sin importar cuantas veces te dijera que yo podía cargar la mía, ¿No habían sido lo suficiente? Aquellos abrazos que me dabas en el armario del conserje junto con el beso en la mejilla seguido de un "vamos", ¿Habían sido pocos? ¿Las salidas a aquella heladería en la que bromeabas con gritarle a todo el mundo que me amabas solo para verme ruborizado habían sido solo eso? ¿Bromas? El llegar a tu casa, saludar a tu madre y seguir de largo hacia tu cuarto para jugar videojuegos, o una que otra vez, para recostarnos en tu cama, abrazados, para poder escucharte decir que era lo más valioso de tu vida es y será unos de los momentos más brillantes de mi vida._

-Bésame. –Te escuché susurrar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me incliné hacia a ti y te bese tímida y delicadamente, como lo harían unos recientes enamorados, pero ese tierno beso fue transformado en algo más caliente por tu lengua curiosa que exploraba mi boca con agresividad, haciendo que más que el rubor despertara en mi cuerpo. Solté tu mano para limpiar el hilillo de saliva que dejaste ya que la otra estaba ocupada tapando mi entrepierna, no podía ni mirarte, no en la situación en la que me encontraba.

 _Siempre había sido un chico sensible, ¿Pero tener mi primera erección debido a un beso apasionado?_

-Choi Minki ¿Te pusiste duro con solo un beso? –Dijiste recargando todo tu peso en tu antebrazo para poder tocar mi pierna con la mano que anteriormente había estado sujetando, me ruboricé aún más y cubrí con mis dos manos mi erección.

 _No podía solucionarlo en el baño de tu habitación ya que tú estabas mirando, además de que claro, era la primera vez que me sucedía y no sabía cómo hacerlo._

-¿No me digas que es tu primera erección Ren? –Dijiste abriendo los ojos como platos, adivinando lo que pasaba por mi mente. ¿O es que era muy obvio? –La primera vez que me pasó fue cuando te conocí. –Admitiste. –Cuando pasaste por esa puerta sudado y agitado por correr para no llegar tarde. Fue excitante, como si hubieras estado haciendo cosas indecentes en el colegio. Y sin más te sentaste justo en la misma mesa que yo, siendo tu respiración a lo único que prestaba atención. No sé cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de lo que me pasaba, hablándome de esa manera y con esos labios… No pude relajarme ni un momento. –Confesaste mientras sobabas mi ingle de forma seductora, rozando con mi erección haciéndome perder la cordura.

 _Las cosas que dijiste eran imposibles de creer, la historia, tu atrevimiento al contarlo, no eras el Baekho usual, pero debo admitir que no me desagradaba del todo…_

-Entonces pequeño Ren, debido a eso, voy a ayudarte con tu problema, así que ¿Porque no te sientas?- Dijiste señalando tu cadera, y, sin lugar a dudas, tu entrepierna.

Al notar tu pícara sonrisa me ruboricé hasta las orejas. – ¡Ba-Baekho!... ¡N-no podemos!- Dije como pude, ya que mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

-¡Vamos! mi madre se acaba de ir... ¡Te gustará!

"T _e gustará". D_ _io justo en el blanco, ya que cuando pude reaccionar estaba sobre el con las piernas abiertas, el rubor no tardó en aparecer, y al parecer no iba a alejarse._

-Todo lo que haga no dolerá Ren, así que no te asustes, si quieres parar solo dilo y lo haré.

Comenzaste a bajar mi cremallera lentamente para no lastimarme, había aguantado demasiado y se había vuelto aún más sensible ahí abajo por lo que me decías y sentía, ya que rozaste mi miembro haciéndome arquear la espalda y echar la cabeza hacia atrás al compás de un ligero gemido, comencé a sentir como te ponías duro debajo de mí. Me mordí el labio, ya que disfrutaba mucho la sensación de un bulto bajo mi entrada y regresé a mi posición original, lo que debió excitarte demasiado, porque presionaste mi miembro con fuerza, castigándome. Me moví hacia enfrente, esta vez, moviendo agitadamente mi rubia cabellera, húmeda por el sudor y tomando fuertemente tu playera entre mis dedos, sintiendo como tus pezones se endurecían a mi contacto, entrecerraste los ojos y acomodaste tu cabeza hacia atrás. Metiste tus manos bajo mi camisa tocando suavemente mi vientre regresando tu mirada hacia mí, causando shocks eléctricos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, subiste tus manos hasta mi pecho tocando con la yema de tus dedos mis pezones ya duros y pellizcándolos. Acto seguido, subí mis manos hacia el techo mientras tomabas mi playera con ambas manos y la subías por todo mi cuerpo mientras acariciabas cada parte que dejabas al descubierto, oculté mi cara ruborizada en mi cabello completamente alborotado.

-Pareces una verdadera chica Ren, pero solo yo sé, que eres un hombre de pies a cabeza. –Dijiste bajando mis calzoncillos dejando mi sexo al descubierto y que el elástico rozara con él, cosa que me hizo dar un pequeño salto y a su vez, enterrarme en tu dura extensión. A lo que comenzaste a masturbar mi miembro lentamente, haciendo que moviera mi cadera en círculos por el deseo, provocando que juntáramos nuestros gemidos en una sola voz, los míos eran agudos y altos, mientras que los de él roncos y bajos. Desabroché tu pantalón y lo bajé hasta donde mi posición me lo permitió, tu solo reíste por lo bajo.

-Acércate Ren.

Me sonrojé al notar como estabas sudando y tenías los ojos cerrados debido a la excitación. Recargué mis antebrazos en su pecho para poder cumplir con su petición. –Que obediente eres Ren, eso me gusta... –Dijiste tocando mis tetillas y pellizcándolas de nuevo, provocando que un grito agudo saliera de mi boca.

Lo cual Baekho aprovechó para introducir su lengua nuevamente en mi boca, mi lengua quería jugar también esta vez, así que me dejé guiar por la de Baekho mientras yo le quitaba su bóxer. Comenzó a masturbarme de nuevo provocando que frotara mi entrada en su erección, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más y más seguidos y sonoros, no podía aguantar más.

-Ba-Baekho... Me-me vengo... –Te dije por lo bajo y muy avergonzado. –Adelante pequeño, estoy ansioso. –Me contestaste en forma de susurro en mi oído, haciendo que no pudiera resistir más descargando mi semilla en tu mano. –Eres un chico travieso Ren... –Dijiste lamiendo la punta de tus dedos en los que me había corrido. –Así que tengo que castigarte de nuevo. –Aseguraste de forma candente en mi boca, sintiendo mi respiración agitada. –Alza tu trasero al aire Ren, híncate en tus rodillas. –Ordenaste mientras yo solo oía sin escuchar y obedecía por la nube de placer que me había causado el correrme. Acto seguido, te abriste paso con los dedos llenos de mi semen hacia mi entrada e introdujiste dos de tus dedos haciéndome gritar. Lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y tú las limpiaste con tu lengua. –¿Aún no eh dicho lo mucho que te amo? –Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente a lo que recibí un tierno beso como calmante. Comenzaste a mover aquellos dedos dentro de mí logrando que más lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, empecé a mover mi cadera pidiendo más a lo que tú contestaste introduciendo un último y tercer dedo, a lo que gemí con fuerza, retiraste esos dedos dejándome extasiado con la sensación, deseando lo que venía a continuación. Impaciente comencé a bajar tratando de introducir tu miembro en mí, tomé tu sexo con una de mis manos y lo guié hacia mi entrada, bajé lentamente introduciéndolo de a poco pero el placer era demasiado así que me senté de golpe haciéndonos gritar.

 _Sólo yo podía gozar el sonido de tu voz._

Comencé a girar mi cadera nuevamente y metí mis manos bajo tu playera, a la vez que tu cadera subía y bajaba moviendo de arriba a abajo aquella extensión haciéndome gemir, mis manos que tocaban incesantemente tus pezones, quitaron la única barrera para mis ojos, que al ver tu pecho desnudo, contemplaron tus bien formados músculos dejándome estático y más sonrojado que nunca.

-¿Que pasa Ren? ¿Acaso soy demasiado sexy para dejarte continuar?- Ignoré por completo tu pregunta y dirigí toda mi atención hacia aquellos botones que comencé a lamer haciendo retorcer tu cuerpo, no podía dejar el mío quieto así que comencé a subir y bajar mi cadera provocando la entrada y salida de tu miembro de mi cuerpo. Tomaste mi cadera y comenzaste a masajearla, dirigí mi lengua hacia tu boca y poco importo limpiar la saliva, apretaba mi entrada conforme las estocadas aumentaban. Comenzaste a gruñir y frotar muy rápido mi sexo, sabía lo que se avecinaba, gemí de una forma muy aguda y apreté aún más mi entrada provocando que gruñeras de forma particularmente ronca. Sentí como te viniste dentro de mí y caí rendido sobre tu pecho.

-Te amo Ren, y jamás olvidaré esto. –Susurrabas mientras tomabas mi cabello entre tus manos. –Quédate conmigo. –Me soltaste en tu último suspiro. Yo solo me limite a dormitar sobre ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos vi a Baekho dormido, e increíblemente no se le notaba agitado, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? saqué de mi interior a Baekho entre gemidos y cuidados para no despertarlo y fui a limpiarme el desorden que habíamos provocado. Todo lo que me había dicho y lo que me había hecho hacer parecía que había sido un sueño, pero estaba ahí, en el baño de su cuarto, limpiándome y arreglándome para que su madre no nos descubriera. Salí de ahí y me vestí enseguida, después limpie a Baekho con una toalla que había humedecido anteriormente, sonrojándome por su desnudez a pesar de lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos, tome suavemente cada parte de el y limpie todo rastro de sudor, saliva o semen de su cuerpo, besé tiernamente sus labios para no despertarlo y comencé a vestir al que había desnudado, escuché un auto llegar y me apresuré a arreglar un poco la cama tratando de no molestar a Baekho y mucho menos despertarlo.

Bajé las escaleras del corredor mientras la puerta del recibidor se abría lentamente, entraron sus padres junto con un par de personas vestidas de traje negro, se les notaba a sus padres tristes, habían estado llorando. Aquellos hombres subieron las escaleras, que yo había bajado, seguidos de sus padres y de mí, estaba muy confundido, y quería saber que era lo estaba pasando.

-¿Sabe a qué hora fue? –Preguntó el caballero en el tono más bajo que había escuchado, pero su voz estaba cargada de pena, algo que podía identificar a kilómetros ya que siempre eh vivido con ese sentimiento a mí alrededor.

-Esta mañana. –Pausó para respirar. –Mientras desayunaba. –Se quejó en el pecho de su esposo, llorando como si hubiera llegado una estación muy dolorosa para ambos y no quisieran aceptarlo.

-¿El cuerpo sigue inmóvil? ¿Qué medidas de seguridad han tomado? –Mencionó con la voz un poco apretada mientras abría la puerta de la recámara en la había estado junto con Baekho.

 _¿Cuerpo? ¿Seguridad?... ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡Nada tiene sentido!_

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, solo observaba cada movimiento del sujeto que empezaba a sonar como loco, pero tus padres solo asentían y le dejaban todo a cargo, sentí como chocaron contra mí dejándome a un lado y más sujetos entraron por esa única puerta de madera con una camilla entre las manos, te tomaron con delicadeza y te colocaron en la camilla, cerraron aquella bolsa negra en la que te habían escondido y te llevaron fuera de la habitación.

Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin entender la razón, tu madre me decía algo como un _"lo siento"_ y una sonrisa torcida se burlaba de mí al momento que escuchaba su distorsionada risa, hueca, sin sentimiento, solo aquel al que llamamos _desprecio_ , seguido de tu padre que me tomaba del hombro y me agitaba, riéndose igual que tu madre, con esa risa horrorosa que da ganas de salir corriendo de donde estés. Pero mis piernas no respondían.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Caí al suelo dentro de una habitación completamente blanca, como si de luz se tratase, me levanté como pude ya que notaba como las fuerzas de mis brazos desaparecían al momento que me empezaba a sentir entumecido._

-¿Así que ya terminó, eh? –Dijiste agachando tu rostro hacia el suelo, estabas sentado sobre la silla de madera, descuidada y frágil que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de tu almohada, con las piernas abiertas y recargado en ellas sobre tus codos, alzaste la mirada y entre cerraste los ojos, como si no estuvieras acostumbrado a la luz de aquel cuarto luminoso.

-¿Ter…Terminar? ¿Qué terminó? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? –Dije repetidamente con un nudo enorme en la garganta, como si supiera la respuesta y no quisiera oírla.

-Terminó el tiempo de un "nosotros" Ren. –Contestaste calmado al momento que te levantabas de aquella silla y caminabas a paso lento y calmado hacia mí.

-¿Estas…Estas terminando conmigo? –Sollocé mientras caminaba velozmente hacia tus brazos.

-Jamás Ren, jamás. –Me tomaste entre tus brazos y besaste mi frente. –Es mi momento de partir, pero no sin antes decirte que siempre fuiste más que mi vida, e incluso ahora, eres más que mi muerte, no podía irme sin despedirme, así que estuve esperando a que te dieras cuenta, parece ser que ignoraste lo que mi madre te dijo al teléfono, ¿fue demasiado para ti? –Reíste y te ruborizaste, alzaste mi rostro y juntaste nuestros labios en un tierno beso. –Me diste la mejor despedida que pude haber tenido Ren. –Me aferré a tu pecho y me ruboricé ligeramente. –Nunca olvides que te amaba. Te amo y te seguiré amando siempre Ren, eso nos mantendrá unidos hasta que decidas que no me quieres más en tu vida. –Me soltaste y comenzaste a alejarte de mí.

-¡Baekho! ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito conmigo! –Corría hacia ti gritándote, derramando millones de lágrimas, pero cada vez que me acercaba te veía más lejos. – ¡Siempre te eh necesitado! No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti… -Disminuía el tono de mi voz hasta quedar en un hilillo ya que sabía que todo sería en vano, y fue entonces, que me di cuenta que perdía mis fuerzas mientras más lejos estabas.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Desperté en el salón de clases, me había dormido en mi pupitre a la hora del almuerzo, mire hacia la puerta e inmediatamente entraste por ella con nuestros almuerzos. Te sentaste junto a mí con aquella sonrisa que hacía que miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de mi estómago._

 _-Come Ren, parecías cansado y no quise despertarte para ir a comprar los almuerzos, ¿te encuentras bien? –Acomodaste mi cabello castaño entre mis orejas para poder verme a los ojos._

 _-Ahora lo estoy Baekho. –Te dije dándote un tierno beso, apenas rozando nuestros labios para no llamar la atención._

 _-¡R-Ren! C-Como… p-porque…. –No podías formular una frase completa. –¿Aquí... aquí…? –Preguntaste avergonzado._

 _-Vayamos a tu casa si no, perdimos el tiempo hoy para nuestros planes por mi culpa, ¿Qué te parece si…. –Dije entre risas y dudas._

 _-¡C-Claro! ¡Toma tus cosas y vayamos! –Dijiste eufórico, parándote de tu asiento y olvidándote de donde nos encontrábamos. –No hay nadie en casa a esta hora…. –Susurraste en lo que volvías a tomar asiento. –No quiero desperdiciar meses de preparación... ¿Qué dices? –Te acercaste a mí y tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas._

 _-Umm…. –Dije sonrojado. -¡Claro! –Sonreí a más no poder mientras mi estómago hormigueaba y mis manos tomaban mi mochila._

 _Después de haber corrido por las calles para llegar a tu casa tomados de la mano, sonrojados y sonrientes, dejando atrás a las personas con una sonrisa de curiosidad en el rostro, abriste tu puerta y aventaste nuestras mochilas al suelo mientras me tomabas de las mejillas y me acercabas rápidamente a tus labios sonrientes, subiste aquellas escaleras conmigo entre tus brazos, mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura y mis labios sobre los tuyos, dando pequeños pero atrevidos besos a esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Entre risas, besos y caricias subiste aquellas escaleras que eran muy conocidas por casi hacernos caer cada que las subíamos corriendo, llegamos a tu habitación y tomaste el picaporte entre una de tus manos._

 _-Mi príncipe es el más fuerte. –Dije sonrojándote mientras reías. Acomodando mis piernas y recargando mis antebrazos en tu pecho para poder mirarte a los ojos._

 _-Es la primera vez que me llamas príncipe, y también la primera diciendo que soy el más fuerte. –Dijiste ocultando tu rostro de mi mirada en lo que abrías la puerta y avanzabas hacia tu cama._

 _Me recostaste sobre el borde de ésta y comenzaste a tocarme por debajo de la ropa, yo no desenredaba mis piernas de tu abdomen. Solo reíamos disfrutando cada parte de lo que nos hacíamos, comencé a pegarme más a ti y a mover la cadera frotando nuestros miembros aun por encima de la ropa. Las respiraciones se hicieron entrecortadas y las risas pasaron a ser gemidos, pellizcabas mis pezones mientras metías y sacabas tu legua de mi boca simulando penetraciones. Podía sentir nuestros miembros cada vez más duros por sobre la ropa. Deje de abrazarte con las piernas y me escabullí fuera de tu amarre, hice que te sentaras donde yo había estado recostado, abrí tu pantalón y saque tu miembro de los bóxer que usabas, noté como tu cara se encendió y te llevaste una mano a la boca, baje mi vista hacia tu miembro para mirarlo, era realmente grande._

 _-¡Wow! El tuyo es tan grande…. ¿Eso podrá entrar en…? –Solté sin pensar y sin dejar de mirarlo._

 _-V-Vale, deja de mirarlo, me da vergüenza… -Interrumpiste tapando tu rostro con ambas manos._

 _-Qué bueno que no almorcé. –Susurré antes de meterme tu extensión a la boca._

 _Tu solo gemías y te retorcías mientras yo lamia a lo largo e iba depositando besos por donde pasaba mi lengua. Lo metí de nuevo en mi boca y succioné al sacarlo hasta la punta, sentí un espeso liquido brotar de tu sexo y me limpie los labios con mi pulgar, era transparente, me abalancé sobre ti recostándote a lo largo de la cama, me coloque encima de tu pelvis y metí mis manos bajo tu polera, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras tu bajabas el cierre de mis pantalones. En ese momento nada podía hacer que dejara de disfrutar de tu cuerpo, pero tu madre entró por la puerta siendo la nada que ocasionó las peleas, los gritos, las prohibiciones de los días siguientes. Claro que todavía nos veíamos en la escuela, pero ya nada era lo mismo._

 _-Ren… yo… tengo algo que decirte… -Susurraste mientras caminabas cabizbajo hacia donde me encontraba. Habías estado llegando tarde a las clases, o incluso faltabas a ellas._

 _-Baekho… ¿paso algo? Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Sea lo que sea, aunque no me lo quieras decir, compartiremos el peso de tus cargas… Te amo…. Baekho…. –Dije animándolo a que me dijera lo que ocurría, pero el comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente llamando la atención de todos._

 _-No puedo hacerlo… no a ti…. –Dijiste susurrando mientras me abrazabas dejando atrapados mis brazos entre los tuyos. –Ren…. Debemos terminar con esto… A ambos nos duele el hecho de que mi madre nos prohíba vernos… y yo…. –Tomaste mis hombros con tus manos, separándonos a una distancia a la que podía ver el sufrimiento en tus ojos. –Estoy empeorando… Ren… Me estoy muriendo…. –Comenzaste a temblar y saliste apresurado por la puerta principal._

 _Me habías dejado en shock, todos en el salón guardaron silencio y pocos se acercaron a preguntarme si estaba bien, yo simplemente no podía contestar._

 _¿Baekho se estaba muriendo?_

 _Fui corriendo tras de ti y solo podía ver cómo te acercabas la mano tapada con la manga de tu chamarra azul con franjas grises y la frotabas contra tu cara mientras apresurabas tu paso. Sabía que estabas llorando, y tu sabias que te estaba siguiendo. Cuando te alcancé solo pude sostenerte con mis brazos. Te habías desmayado. Procuré que cayeras encima de mí para que no salieras lastimado, ya que a pesar de que te sostuve con ambas manos no pude soportar tu peso y termine en el suelo, el débil aquí era yo… ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer sin ti?_

 _La enfermería de la escuela llamó a tu madre porque yo no me atrevía a hacerlo, como pude te había llevado ahí, no me separe de tu lado ni un momento, ni si quiera cuando tu madre entro por esa puerta y me miro con esos ojos de horror, como si pensara que lo que te había pasado fuese culpa mía. Me hubiera encantado ir contigo a casa, ser el primero al que vieras cuando despertaras… pero tu madre no me dejo ir, y al ver la reacción de tu padre, me di cuenta que el entendía todo lo que había pasado, pero era su esposa, y debía de apoyarla._

 _Fui a casa ese día, y al siguiente fui a la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí, sentado en la banca de mi lado, con esa enorme sonrisa tuya, pero no fue así, mis esperanzas se esfumaron día tras día, llegando el punto en el que me daba miedo entrar a ese salón, eras mi única razón para levantarme de la cama en las mañanas, pero cada que llegaba y veía tu asiento vacío, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y salía corriendo a alguna otra parte, los profesores no decían nada y no me sacaban del salón a pesar de no prestar atención en clase._

 _Un día, me levante a rastras de la cama, presintiendo que ese día sería el último que asistiría a la escuela, al llegar ahí todos mis compañeros estaban esperando fuera del salón, y al verme llegar dieron un paso hacia atrás, susurrando palabras como "lo siento" o "debe ser muy doloroso para ti", mis compañeros solo movían la cabeza negando lo que ocurría y algunos apretaban sus puños en signo de impotencia mientras mis compañeras lloraban y algunas me daban pequeños abrazos, queriendo alargarlos, pero yo sabía que si esto seguía así, lloraría como nunca y no, ese día no quería llorar, no quería que ni una sola lágrima se derramara por mis mejillas._

 _-Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi hijo, me retiro. –Dijo tu madre saliendo del salón con un pañuelo en las manos y los ojos rojos. El profesor me miró y me hizo una seña para que entrara al salón._

 _-Joven Choi–Susurro mientras se quitaba los lentes. –Lamento decirle que su compañero Kang se encuentra muy mal de salud, él se ausentara lo que resta del año, tengo entendido que él es una persona muy importante para usted y quiero decirle que tiene todo mi apoyo, entiendo por lo que está pasando y si no se siente bien puede retirarse de mi clase, pero por favor, no abandone la escuela, su amigo no lo hubiera querido. –Dijo con toda la sinceridad que había escuchado en una persona._

 _-Gra... Gracias…. Yo… -Solo agache mi cabeza y salí corriendo de ahí, vi a tu madre subir a un auto negro, ese no era el auto de tu padre, pero él estaba esperando dentro. Deje de asistir a clases en contra de lo que el maestro me dijo, comencé a encerrarme en mi habitación, de todas formas, a nadie dentro de mi casa le importaba, hubo un tiempo en el que salía solo a comer y a pasear por los lugares que frecuentábamos, pero después ya no tenía ni ganas de comer, mi madre comenzó a dejarme la comida fuera de mi cuarto, pero solo se desperdiciaba, ya que terminaba podrida o siendo comida por las ratas de mi habitación, hasta que un día, mi madre entro a mi cuarto y comenzó a limpiar todo lo que yo no había limpiado en meses, si, en meses no había salido de mi habitación, ella se sentó en mi cama y solo me abrazo, susurro un "él estará bien, él es muy fuerte y veras que sale de esta" mientras acariciaba mi cabeza como cuando era un niño, yo solo desahogue los litros de lágrimas que no había llorado por miedo de que Baekho se enterara y abrace el vientre de mi madre humedeciéndolo con mis lágrimas._

 _Sonó el teléfono._

 _Era un número conocido, un número que jamás pensé que hablaría a esta casa de nuevo, tu numero estaba en el registro de mi teléfono, y solo atine a levantar la bocina con el temblor de una mano nerviosa mientras mi madre me animaba a hacerlo._

 _-Baekho… Baekho ha muerto… -La escuché sollozar. –Lo siento yo… ¿es muy tarde para decir que su hijo puede visitarlo? –Suspiró al terminar la frase. –Entiendo que cometí un error… pero no quiero que Minki este privado de esto… entiendo que su hijo es un poco inestable… como su padre… así que puede acompañarlo si gusta. –Esperó un tiempo antes de seguir hablando, antes de aclarar algo que no se tomó la molestia en preguntar antes. –Min… ¿Minki…? ¿Eres tú? Yo… no sabía que tú estabas al teléfono… perd…. –_

 _Colgué el teléfono mientras mi madre preguntaba cosas a las que no les encontraba sentido… algo como quien era, acaso se refería a ¿Quién era yo…?_

 _-Soy tu hijo… madre. –Dije dándole una sonrisa cálida a la vez que salía por la puerta por la cual mi madre había entrado. Pude escuchar el llanto de mi madre tras salir por la puerta principal. Me dirigía a casa de Baekho, el único amigo que siempre había estado ahí para mí. No sabía la razón, pero ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa, era una casa grande y hermosa._

 _Toqué el timbre aunque no supe porque lo hice, yo nunca lo hacía. Nadie me abrió._

 _Decidí entrar sin tocar, ya que muchas veces tu madre me había dicho que yo no debía tocar, que era mi casa y que podía entrar y salir cuantas veces quisiera. Me dirigí a tu habitación, a cada paso que daba, me apresuraba cada vez más y más, como si algo que no entendía me dijera que debía llegar lo más rápido posible. Abrí la puerta y ahí estabas, te veías tan perfecto como siempre, tan sereno y relajado. A pesar de que había entrado ruidosamente en tu habitación no te inmutaste siquiera a abrir los ojos. Estabas recostado sobre tu cama, con los brazos cruzados por el pecho, como esperando que algo fuera lo suficientemente notorio para comenzar a moverte._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté de nuevo en tu cuarto, en el suelo con todas esas personas a mi alrededor, me estaban ayudando según ellas. Estaba llorando, estaba llorando de forma incomparable, lágrima tras lágrima caía dejando su rastro por mi mejilla, mis gritos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que los demás los escucharan, pero claro que dolían tras recordar lo que había soñado y todo lo que había pasado. Fue ahí cuando lo supe. Habías muerto y me habías abandonado. Me dejaste completamente solo y con la familia que siempre me ignoró.

Comencé a odiarte.

Te odiaba porque eras lo único que me mantenía vivo y con ganas de seguir adelante. Te odiaba porque te necesitaba conmigo y ya no estabas a mi lado.

 _Te odiaba por el simple hecho de que te seguía amando._

Comencé a escuchar murmullos y susurros cerca de mí, unos dirigidos hacia mí, otro dirigidos hacia quien sabe que persona que se encontraba cerca mío. Me encontraba vestido de traje, mi cabello rubio recogido en una media coleta. Frente a mí se encontraba un féretro color vino, adornado con crisantemos y rosas rojas. El rojo de esas flores era más brillante que el de la mismísima sangre, el blanco de esos crisantemos era más puro que tu alma. Y el negro del féretro era más obscuro que la mía.

Estabas tan bien arreglado, maquillado y de traje. Eras tan elegante. Todos estábamos vestidos de esa manera, aunque no recordaba el haberme puesto el traje lo disfrutaba, ya que era un día importante para ti. Al terminar la misa, todos dejaron una rosa de diferente color encima tuyo, se iban en llanto mientras abrazaban a tu madre.

 _Era porque no entendían lo que sucedía._

Me acerque a tu cuerpo y toque tu mejilla delicadamente con mi mano para no despertarte.

 _-Nos vemos en tu alcoba._ –Susurré en tu oído _._ Deposite un dulce beso en tus labios y cerré aquella caja negra en la que estabas durmiendo, no sin antes guardar aquella nota en tu bolsillo. Salí de la iglesia con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, me despedí de tu madre que desconocía nuestros planes y regresé caminando felizmente a mi casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La nota decía:  
"No importa a cuántos metros bajo la tierra estés, yo iré a donde te encuentres y te alcanzaré. Sólo así podremos estar juntos de nuevo."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Gracias por haber leído!_

 _Me topé con el fic en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi (Diaminnie) y volví a leerlo... no está tan mal salvo a pequeños errores como cambiar a quién se dirigen los pensamientos_ _(siéntanse libres de comentar los errores porfavorrr, procuraré corregirlos)_ _y me gustó bastante la historia y cómo va desarrollándose, así que decidí compartirlo por aquí, he ahí la razón del lapso tan prologado que pasó (6 años D:)._ _Recuerdo que me costó muchísimo trabajo hacer que se entendiera lo que quería transmitir haha espero haberlo logrado, así que porfi dejen reviews! Los contestaré todos! ;)_

 _Love_


End file.
